Week of Rest
by Dragons Darkness
Summary: The week of rest is an annual holiday for the league of legends. Almost everyone has returned to their homes for a well earned rest. How will Lux keep hiding from Katarina with no one to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**League of Legends**_**. All characters, places, and original **_**League of Legends **_**plot line belong to Riot games. I am not associated with Riot games or any affiliation. This story was solely written for fun. No profit was made out of this.**

Lux Crownguard was enjoying herself drinking tea with a magical unicorn and a rainbow colored panda. "I'm so glad you were able to attend my tea ceremony. You have no idea how much this means to me." Lux exclaimed.

The unicorn smiled at Lux. "You know we would never forget this. Right, rainbow panda?"

The rainbow panda started to shake slightly and stared at Lux oddly while muttering a few things.

Lux walked over to the rainbow panda worried. "Are you alright?"

The rainbow panda started to shake violently, then it grabbed Lux's shoulders. "Wake the hell up Lux!" It shouted.

Lux woke up with a start and looked around frantically. "Magical unicorn? Rainbow panda?" There was no sign of them. "Guess I'll go back to sleep…"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Wake up Lux!" Somebody shouted very loudly from behind the door. "Tell me you're still there!"

Lux groggily walked over to the door and opened it, only to be engulfed in a big bear hug. "You are alive!" Leona shouted with glee.

"…Leona…air…" Lux whimpered.

Kayle who was watching the display, narrowed her eyes. "You're killing her." She stated blankly.

Leona let go of Lux. Lux fell on the ground and started breathing erratically. "Oops." Lux glared at Leona - which wasn't really threatening seeing as she was wearing a light blue pajama. "Aww, you are so adorable. But enough of that. We must gather our forces! Lux, you join the others in the main hall. Come knight Kayle, we must look for more survivors!"

Leona and Kayle started walking down the hall, leaving a very confused and bewildered Lux alone. "…What just happened? …Are they not too old for role playing?"

Lux decided to change and "join the others" as Leona put it. As she entered she was surprised to see only three people. Fizz was running around the area and slamming his head on any available surface. Ezreal was pouring coffee for himself but he was obviously in a different world seeing as how it was overflowing the cup. Last but not least, Diana was sitting and glaring at everything available until her eyes landed on Lux. "Finally, someone here who isn't insane! What is going on?" Diana asked annoyed.

"I honestly have no idea. I have also just awakened." Lux said with an apologetic smile.

Fizz stopped bouncing around and ran towards Lux. "Lux! Do you know what's going on? Everybody is gone. No one is here! …And Ezreal is being cranky!" The tiny blue creature exclaimed.

Ezreal glared at Fizz. "I am not being cranky you little- AHHHHHH!" He shouted as he poured coffee on his pants. Diana laughed evilly at his pain.

The door slammed open and Leona and Kayle entered. "Now that we have gathered everyone in the premises, we will have an urgent meeting. Why has everyone disappeared?"

Everyone started putting up suggestions. Everyone that is, except for Kayle whose eye was twitching with annoyance and Lux who was in deep in thought. Suddenly an idea hit her. "Umm… What is the date today?"

Everyone looked at Lux confused, while Kayle only sighed with relief. "Today is the twenty first of the eleventh month." Ezreal replied.

"Then isn't today supposed to be the beginning of The Week of Resting?" Lux asked.

"The week of what?" Fizz asked confused.

"The Week of Resting; It happens once in every six months. Think of it as a short break." Kayle answered.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Leona asked surprised.

"Of course I knew about this. I even told you but you decided that I was having my emo moments and disregarded me completely." Kayle answered annoyed.

"Of course, that would explain why no one is here. Now excuse me, while I join them and leave as well." Ezreal started to walk away.

"Hold on! Before anyone decides to do anything, we will investigate every part of this area to search for anymore survivors- er I mean people who decided not to leave." Leona exclaimed.

"Now, we shall divide up and search certain areas. Ezreal and Fizz, you two search the dungeons." Both Fizz and Ezreal gulped. "Diana, you search the hallways for the other people." Diana hissed and glared. "Leona and I will search the other rooms." Kayle turned to Lux. "Lux… The Noxisian hallway."

They all split up hurriedly while Lux stood in her place numb. "I have to go there?"

Lux shook her head. "Now is the time to show your Demacian spirit."

…

Ezreal and Fizz walked towards the cages. "There is nothing to fear, just big giant monsters in cages." Fizz mumbled to himself.

Ezreal looked around and saw a note on one of the cages. He wearily reached for it and read it out loud. "Dear whoever is reading this; I honestly don't know why you're here, but whatever. You don't have to worry about the monsters in the cage," Fizz and Ezreal let out a sigh of relief. "Because we set them free." They both stiffened at this. "If you hear strange noises I suggest you run and lock the door."

Ggghhhh…

"Fizz did you hear that?" Fizz nodded. "…RUN!"

They both ran as fast as they can. Poor boys didn't know it was actually the snoring of the minions.

…

Diana simply walked around, not even bothering to pay attention to the place until she spotted Kayle and the stupid Solari knight in front of the double doors of the institute.

"What do I owe the pleasure of meeting the both of you here?" Diana asked with annoyance.

"There's a letter addressed to the people who decided to stay." Kayle stated while taking the note down from the doors handle.

"Oh thank god, I thought we were going to die!" They turned to see an exhausted Ezreal and Fizz.

"Both of you calm down, Kayle is trying to read a letter!"

"_Dear champions who have stayed,_

_Please do know that the areas are all free to roam except the summing room and the fields of justice._

_The cafeteria is always open with food ready to feed an army._

_Remember you are all free to leave and enter throughout this week._

_Oh, and please avoid placing a Demacian with a Noxisian. We all know how that will turn out._

_In case something does happen… hide the body. We'd rather not deal with it."_

"… I think we need to find Lux. Now!"

…

"It's not that scary. I mean, sure the place is really dark, and you're in enemy territory, and the fact that some of them might still be here is probable, and…" Lux immediately stopped and shivered. "Of course I'm scared. More than half the people in this area are trying to kill me."

Lux started to walk around the area some more. "What if one of them was hiding in wait? I must be very wary and cautious of my surroundings. I mean, what will happen if I got gut off guard?"

Lux stopped and stiffened as she felt a presence behind her and a shadow looming over her.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Demacian?" Lux felt any sense of bravery in her body disappear. she knew that voice anywhere.

Lux slowly turned so that she was facing the assassin. She had to look up seeing as the redhead was a head taller than her. She found green eyes glaring into her own blue eyes. The scar on the assassin's face did not make her look any bit friendlier.

Katarina looked down at the blonde girl in front of her with a scowl. "Do you plan on answering anytime soon, you fucking Demacian?! Or should I beat the shit out of you to get the information?"

Lux stood there staring at Katarina until something in her mind clicked. "AHHHHHHH!" Lux screamed and ran down the hall, leaving behind a bewildered assassin.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Lux shouted as she ran away.

…

Kayle stopped and looked to her right. "…I hear something."

Leona snorted. "There is no way you can tell what is happ-" Lux ran into Leona. "Oh hey there, Lux how was your adventure?"

"K-K-Katarina is here!" Lux answered frightened.

"We should invite her to come with us!" Leona beamed.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Hey, I was just kidding. she's not my buddy either… as a matter of fact, does she have any friends?"

"I hardly doubt anyone would want to befriend someone who holds them at knife point." Ezreal commented dryly.

"Let's not forget her amazing personality!" Fizz commented.

"Enough about the Noxisian. I have no interest in her affairs. We should go on with our work now that we have regrouped with Lux." Kayle turned to Lux. "I'm actually surprised she didn't kill you."

"Yet." Leona continued.

"Thank you, I feel so safe and comfortable now." Lux said sarcastically.

…

Katarina was stalking down the halls and heard a conversation taking place. "So everyone here is going home except for Lux?"

Katarina stopped and leaned against the wall. 'So the Demacian girl plans on staying here alone, does she?' Katarina's sadistic smile grew. 'I'll definitely enjoy this.'

"Yes, my brother told me it would be best to stay here than go home. There is word that a lot of raids and trouble are happening on the roads."

"Ohhh, I'm so scared." Ezreal said sarcastically.

Katarina narrowed her eyes. 'The explorer brat is here?'

"But don't worry; I'm planning on coming back a few times, so you won't be left alone with the assassin bitch."

Katarina's hand reached for her knife. 'Assassin bitch, huh?'

"I'm going back to pirate land! Though, I can't believe Gangplank and Fortuna left without me." Fizz whined.

'The blue midget?'

"I'll also come back to make sure the antisocial lady with the horrible personality doesn't bother you."

Katarina's hand twitched as she played with her knife. 'Antisocial and bad personality?!'

"I have to do some sun knight business and Diana already left." Leona's loud and confident voice echoed.

'So even the sun knight was here…'

"Ahahaha, I will also visit so do not worry about being left alone with that redheaded rapist!"

Katarina stabbed the wall. 'Rapist?!'

"I doubt that I shall return…"

'Even the depressing warrior is leaving?'

"However I will send messages to check on your wellbeing. Being stuck in an area with a Noxisian is a punishment far greater than hell."

Katarina was carving on the wall. 'Hell?!'

"Come on guys, I'm sure she's not that bad."

Katarina raised her head in shock. 'The Demacian is coming to my defense?'

"Yeah right!" Ezreal said. They all laughed, except for a confused Lux.

'I'll kill them all!' Thought a pissed off Katarina.


	2. Chapter 2

Lux waved as the other champions started to leave. "Goodbye everyone. Have a safe journey."

Katarina watched the exchange with little interest. Her eyes were only concentrated on a blonde haired girl who was returning to the institute. 'Guess it's time to make my appearance once again.' Katarina chuckled darkly. 'This time with more impact.'

Lux started walking down the hall. Katarina followed her quickly until she was five feet away from the other girl. 'To think she can't even sense me when I am practically right behind her. Truly she's a weak brat.' Just as Katarina was ready to pounce, a door quickly opened and slammed Katarina in the face.

"Waaah! Nobody loves me! I'm all alone!" Amumu wailed in despair.

"My…nose…" Katarina grumbled as she clutched onto her bleeding nose.

Lux turned around to see Amumu crying. "Amumu, there you are. I was wondering where you've been." Lux carried him into her arms and hugged him. "Come on, no need for tears."

Oblivious Lux kept calming her little mummy friend. Not knowing that behind the door stood a very angry Noxisian. 'I'll kill her and that stupid wrapped bandaged brat.'

Amumu sniffed. "You really won't leave me like everyone else?" Lux shook her head and patted his head. "I don't feel lonely anymore!" Amumu hugged Lux.

Katarina's eye twitched. 'Oh somebody gag me. This scene is fucking annoying.' Katarina went back into hiding in the shadows, tracing their steps carefully.

By now Lux and Amumu were walking around the hallway, talking about "unimportant things" as Katarina dubbed them.

"So Lux, is there anybody else here right now?" Amumu asked trying not to cry.

Lux looked on thoughtfully. "That I know of, only Katarina." Lux and Amumu shivered at the name.

Katarina smirked. 'Looks like they know who not to cross.' She chuckled darkly.

Amumu started crying at the mention of the name. "Why is the devil here? I want to keep my soul!" he wailed.

Katarina's eye and smirk were twitching. 'Now I'm the devil?!'

Amumu started tugging at Lux's hand with tears in his eyes. "You won't let her take my soul, will you?"

Lux smiled sweetly at Amumu. "Of course I won't." Lux said confidently.

Katarina snapped. "That's it!" She shouted annoyed. She ran over to them and opened a random door and kicked Amumu in then shut it close.

Lux blinked and the event was over. "I failed my mission in half a second?"

Katarina turned to Lux with a grin. Lux gulped. "Something tells me you're not here to be social or attempt to become my best friend, right?" Katarina took out a knife. "I'll take that as a yes."

Just as Lux was about to run Katarina grabbed her and slammed her to the wall. She pushed Lux against the wall and restrained her so that escape was impossible. "Looks like the little Demacian is a little stuck, isn't she?"

"I don't know about you guys but this looks like a rape scene to me." Katarina and Lux turned to see Diana looking at them with a smirk.

"Diana? I thought you left. I do hope you have a safe journey." Lux said with an innocent smile.

Katarina growled. "Go back and fucking sulk to the moon, you moon fucker!"

"I came back because I left something here." Diana turned her attention to Katarina and scowled. "I see your manners haven't improved at all." Diana walked past them down the hall.

"I think I should have asked her for help." Lux mused.

"Now that she's gone," Katarina grumbled as she then turned her attention back to the quivering girl. Katarina leaned over and whispered in Lux's ear. "If I'm the devil then I'll take you all the way down to hell."

Katarina growled as she heard a wolf whistle behind her. "If that wasn't a sex reference, then I don't know what it was! What do you think Elise?" Evelynn asked with a grin.

"It seems to me that we have interrupted their alone time Evelynn." Elise replied with a smirk.

"Both of you, piss the fuck off! After I'm done with the Demacian here, I'll be more than happy to beat you both to oblivion."

Another whistle. "Did you hear that Elise? After she's done with the Demacian!" Evelynn's grin was only increasing in size.

"You are quite forward aren't you assassin?" Elise quirked her eyebrow.

"Short temper and a vile mouth. No doubt the sign of a Noxisian!" Irelia shouted as she made her appearance from one of the hallways.

Katarina slammed her head onto the wall. "Where the fuck do these people keep coming from?"

"We forgot our stuff so we'll be gone after we get them." Evelynn said while still staring at Katarina and Lux. Elise simply nodded her head.

"I have also come to gather my things but now I have opened my eyes to the truth!" Irelia shouted loudly.

Katarina looked at Lux oddly. Lux in turn merely shrugged.

"To think that you would prey on an innocent little Demacian! You Noxisians truly have no bound to your treachery!" Irelia continued glaring at Katarina.

"Umm Irelia, my name is Lux and I'm seventeen. I think I can-"

"Do not worry little Demacian, I shall save you from her!" Irelia declared proudly.

"Aww, can't it wait? They were getting to the good part!" Evelynn whined.

Before Lux could say anything, Katarina lost her temper and exploded. "All of you get the fuck out of here! Elise, go back to fucking spiders! That's the only thing you're good at! Evelynn, you go back to fucking monsters, yordles, or humans, whatever the fuck you fuck! Irelia, you go back to grieving your fucking dead Ionian people. And fuck their corpses while you're at it!"

"Hey!" They all shouted obviously feeling insulted.

Katarina turned to Lux with a snarl. "And you! I swear I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to move!"

…

"I think we should go." Evelynn said quickly. Elise nodded her head and followed.

Irelia stood still. "…I must go." She left as fast as she could.

Katarina face palmed . "I meant fuck you up, not literally fuck you- ugh forget it!" Katarina angrily turned to Lux… who was not there. "She ran the fuck away?"

Katarina's eyes darkened. "When I find her I'll show her how serious I am. Until then, I have to check on a few things." Katarina mumbled as she walked towards the Noxisian hallway. She stopped in front of her room and opened the door. Katarina stood there in shock. Something was missing. Something important was missing.

Katarina practically tore through her room looking for the important object. "Where is it? Where is it? Where in the world is FLUFFY?!" Katarina howled.

Katarina felt something click in her head. "No, don't tell me." Katarina walked over to her bed and noticed a strand of red hair. This would have been normal since Katarina has red hair but since she was a trained assassin she could tell that piece of red hair was not hers. "CASSIOPEIA!"

Somewhere deep in the darkness of Noxus…

Cassiopeia sneezed and looked around. "I have a feeling someone wants to kill me." She hissed as she snuggled close to a teddy bear. "Katarina is so nice and caring, giving me a teddy bear. She must have forgotten to give it to me and left it in her room. I mean come on, what are the chances that Katarina will hug a teddy bear?! Pfft, nice joke." She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

…

"When I find that fucking bitch of a sister of mine, I'll kill her!"

Riven was about to walk into the Noxisian hallway when she heard Katarina's shout. "…I think I'll go somewhere else." Riven briskly walked back to where she came from.

Meanwhile in a dark and distant room…

"Hello! Is anybody here? …I'm very lonely… Wah!" Amumu started crying loudly as he started to run around. He bumped into a wall and sniffed. "You'll be my best friend, right? I'll call you Mr. Wall."

Meanwhile with Lux…

"Okay, I have come up with a plan magical unicorn and rainbow panda! I have to try my best to avoid Katarina as much as possible and I will not be killed! Simple plan, right? But I need a strategy…" Lux mumbled as she walked around the lush green grass with a mystical double rainbow over them.

The magical unicorn drank her cup of tea then looked at Lux. "I believe that the first course of action is that you avoid all the areas Katarina is likely to be." She said wisely.

Lux nodded her head in agreement. "I believe you are correct magical unicorn. What do you think rainbow panda?"

The rainbow panda was looking at Lux with a worried look as it nudged her shoulder. "I think you should wake up Lux."

Lux groggily woke up. She looked in front of her and blinked. "Rainbow panda?"

"…No, it's me Riven." Riven stood in front of Lux who was sleeping on one of the chairs in the main hall.

Lux was still half asleep. "Riven… you look like a rainbow panda."

"…Thank you?" Riven replied not exactly sure if it was a compliment.

"Hmm rainbow panda..." Lux snuggled into Riven who was in shock.

'She's hugging me? What do I do? Do I act casual? Do I act cold? Should I embrace her?' Riven was going through an inner turmoil.

Lux eventually came back to her senses. "Wait a minute, you're not rainbow panda! Hi Riven, it was nice getting to see you but I must complete my mission!" Lux ran out of the room leaving a very confused ex-Noxisian.

"I'm going to be very careful and avoid Katarina as much as possible." Lux said with determination in her eyes as she headed to the cafeteria. 'What are the chances she'll be there at around this time of day?'

In the cafeteria at the very back of the room sat a very angry and agitated Katarina. She was surrounded with empty sheets of paper in front of her. Many crumbled up balls of paper were scattered around her. By her side was a very suspicious looking bottle. It was half empty.

Katarina took deep breaths as she picked up her quill and attempted to write the letter.

_Dear piece of shi- I mean adoring little fuc- I mean daughter of a bit-_

"I can't do this shit!" Katarina growled as she crumbled her paper and threw it across the room. She accidently pushed the bottle slightly. She managed to catch it in time but a few drops fell on the table. That part of the table started to dissolve rapidly. "Guess I can't send the poison to her after all."

"Okay, calm down. How in the world am I going to write a civil letter to my sister about Fluffy?"

Since Katarina was in very deep thought she didn't notice Lux walk into the cafeteria.

'Oh god, there is Katarina. Maybe if I stay quiet and sneak through and get some food, she won't notice that I was here. Brilliant!' Lux walked through the cafeteria at a steady and slow pace until she reached the refrigerator.

"Success." Lux said with a gleam in her eyes. "Now all I need is the salad and I'll be on my way. Of course I can't forget to use a fork and a spoon. That would be bad manners." Lux reached over to grab the cutlery and accidently dropped the plate.

BAM!

Lux could only stare blankly at the broken plate with all the silverware on the floor as she felt the assassin's eyes on her back. 'Maybe I should just walk away and she'll ignore my existence.'

Lux walked over to the double doors until a knife flew passed her and hit the door handle. She knew what that sign meant.

"Don't you dare leave."

She gulped and walked over to a table and sat down. 'Okay I think this is good enough.' A knife hit the table she was sitting on. She definitely knew this message.

"Move"

Lux got off the table and was about to walk further away when a knife passed her.

"Closer."

Lux turned to see the assassin pretending to not pay attention while toying with her knife. Lux walked closer to where Katarina was sitting. Katarina stopped playing with her knife when Lux was three tables away from her.

'Okay now that she is satisfied with the distance, all I have to do is turn my back to her and eat as if there is no problem.' Lux smiled with satisfaction.

That is until a knife planted itself on the table, right next to her hand. "That is for being a Demacian."

Another knife hit even closer. "That is for screaming and running away this morning." The voice was getting closer.

This time the knife barely missed Lux's cheek. "That is for running away when I cornered you." The voice was right behind her.

Katarina leaned over to Lux and grinned as she stuck the knife on the table right in front of her. "And this is for ignoring me." Katarina looked at the stiff Lux amused. "If you think staying quite makes you look brave then forget it."

Katarina watched in confusion as Lux started to move backwards and fell on the floor. Katarina blinked. "She fainted?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I have returned! Thank you for reading and enjoying my story everyone. I'd also like to thank Xelatose for correcting my spelling from Noxisian to Noxian. Now that I read it, it is kind of funny.**

"I can't believe the little shit actually fainted! Now, how do you torture an unconscious person?" Katarina mumbled as she walked around the table. Katarina stopped and turned to look at the table. "Agh! To hell with all this! That stupid whore of a sister is sleeping with my Fluffy!" Katarina kicked the table in front of Lux and it fell… hard.

Lux woke up, startled by the noise. "What happened? Did rainbow panda 'accidently' drop tea on the munchkin family?" Lux looked around the area. "Huh… I guess I'm awake."

Lux stood up from the floor with a smile. "I have no idea what happened but I'll make the best of my time." Lux started to walk forward. She turned to look behind her and saw that the table was upside down. "Hmm… what could have possibly happened? I hope it wasn't-" Lux bumped into something. "Oh, I'm so-" Lux looked up to see Katarina glaring down at her. "…sorry?" Lux whimpered.

Katarina only scowled at the girl in front of her. 'Great, just what I need! The brainy little brat wakes up when I'm thinking of killing my fucking sis-' Suddenly a brilliant thought popped in Katarina's head.

Lux blinked in confusion as Katarina walked away and sat at the table. "Are you gonna stand there all day or are you going to take a fucking seat?"

"Umm… I thank you for your consideration but I must be goi-" A knife barely missed Lux's face.

"I'm not asking you to sit; I'm telling you to sit." Katarina said with a deadly look in her eyes.

"… Take a seat, you say? I would love that." Lux immediately sat down at the table in front of Katarina.

Katarina looked at Lux with narrowed eyes. "Write." She tossed a paper and quill towards Lux.

"What should I write?" Lux whimpered as Katarina glared at her again.

"To my… sister." Katarina decided to bite back the insults that were sure to come out of her mouth if she continued.

Lux brightened up. "Oh, to Cassiopeia?! You must really care about you sister, huh?" Katarina decided to stay silent. "But why am I writing the letter?" A glare from Katarina shut her up. "… Okay then, let's start at the beginning. 'Dear loving, little sister-'"

"There is no fucking way she would believe I wrote that." Katarina said blankly.

"hmm… I know! 'To my adoring sister-'"

"Do I look high to you?"

"Interesting… That's it! 'To the most lovable and adoring sister in the world!'"

A knife implanted itself right next to Lux's hand. "…I'm assuming that means no."

Katarina looked at Lux with a sarcastic smile. "What could have possible given that away?"

Lux furrowed her brows in thought and pouted cutely. Katarina in turn sat and stared at Lux. 'For a Demacian she has quite a nice face.' Katarina's eyes went lower. '…And a fuckable body.'

"Katarina!" Katarina's eyes drifted to Lux's excited face. "I just thought of the most daring and remarkable thing to write for your sister."

"I'm all ears." Katarina grunted. 'And all eyes too.'

"I was just thinking and figured out that the reason you're not writing to your sister is because you are angry at her! Which also leads to the fact that you can't seem to write a letter to her directly!"

Katarina looked at Lux with interest. 'She was able to deduce all of that because of a letter that I don't want to fucking write?'

"So now comes the daring part..." Lux looked around and leaned closer to Katarina, who in turn didn't mind the view she was getting. "I think we should write…" Lux bit her lip in anticipation. "'Hello Cassiopeia.'" Lux said excitedly.

All thoughts stopped in Katarina's head. "What?"

"Don't you get it? Instead of saying loving, adoring, or dear, it shows that you are not happy. So simply writing 'Hello Cassiopeia' shows your frustration!" Lux exclaimed.

Katarina could only stare blankly at the girl in front of her. "You're telling me that this whole time you were thinking of a way to be rude and that was all you could fucking think of?!" Katarina blew up.

"…To be perfectly fair, I was actually thinking of removing the hello part."

Katarina's eye twitched. "That's not the point! You wanna show the bitch you're angry at her fucking useless ass!"

Lux flinched. "But I'm not angry at Cassiopeia."

"That's it! I don't care anymore! I'll write down what I think and that's that!" Katarina grabbed the paper and quill from her desk and walked away. "Don't think this is over Demacian! After I'm done with this letter I will come back for you and make sure you have the worst fucking time of your life!"

Lux watched as Katarina stormed out of the room angrily. "… Don't forget to write 'Sincerely, Katarina' in the end!" Lux shouted, hoping she would hear. After all writing the sincerely part was very necessary.

"AGH!"

Lux brightened up. "She heard me!"

…

Katarina sat in her room and threw everything on the table. She grabbed a chair and sat on it and tried to calm down as she held the quill.

"_Cassiopeia, _

_I'm writing this shitty letter to you because I have nothing better to do… well besides harassing the small blonde Demacian who was dumb enough to stay here. Flux was her name… or something. But now I am fucking curious about something. Have you seen the… unsightly toy on my bed by any chance? Not that I fucking care! The point of this letter was to check on your fucking health._

…_Don't die yet. Katarina."_

Katarina nodded her head in approval. "The bitch will know that I don't fucking care."

Katarina stuck her head out of the window and grabbed a random bird. "Listen here you little fuck! I want you to send this to my whorish sister Cassiopeia in our mansion in Noxus. Do you understand? Oh so help me, if I don't get a reply today I will find you and make you my lunch for tomorrow. Do you understand?!" The bird nodded its head rapidly, obviously scared. "Good, now fuck off."

The bird started to fly as fast as it could towards Noxus.

Katarina yawned as she finished her work. "What is there to do?" Katarina's eyes sparkled. "I'll go fuck with that Demacian." With a clear goal in her head Katarina went off in search of her victim.

…

Lux walked into the large vast garden of the institute. "I wish everywhere was like this, so beautiful and tranquil. I wish peace like this was everlasting in the world."

Katarina stopped when she heard Lux talking. "There she is, talking about garbage like peace? There will be no peace in this world." Katarina snorted. "Not as long as I'm around that is." Katarina moved away from the wall and went towards the garden.

"You know I too wished for something like that."

Katarina stopped and hid behind a pillar in the garden. She turned her head so that she could see who was talking. "When I fought in the war I wanted the people to see my ideals and hopes… not the blood I sprayed."

'The traitor is here?' Katarina cursed as she saw Riven walk over to Lux. 'So the traitor feels at ease talking with a Demacian, eh? A true Noxian would kill himself before feeling at ease with the enemy.' Katarina couldn't help but hate Riven for a different reason.

"I have wronged many times in my life and never really had a chance to reflect on them…"

Katarina watched the ex-Noxian with annoyance. 'That's my toy she's talking to.' Katarina inwardly growled. 'I don't like other people getting close to my toys.'

Lux looked at Riven with clear worry on her face. "Riven…"

'Oh someone gag me! There is no way in hell I'm going to sit here and watch this fucking drama scene!' Katarina groaned as they continued talking. Her eyes shifted to an innocent looking pebble on the floor. '…It has been a while since I last tested my aim…'

"I promised myself that I would be the one to lead Noxus to true glo- Ouf!" Riven fell down face first in the mud. Lux watched as Riven picked herself up. "What happened?" Riven scratched the back of her head and a pebble fell down. Riven scowled. "Okay, whoever is out there throwing rocks at me from the shadows better show themselves. Hiding yourself only proves your cowardice!"

Katarina simply ignored her and started to toss another pebble up and down her hand. 'Looks like my aim isn't too shabby.'

"Fine, hide yourself in the shadows coward! Lux and I will have our conversation in a safer area without your interruption!" Katarina stopped playing with her pebble. "A true warrior would fight with a bigger weapon, not a small measly rock!" Katarina looked at a not so small rock in front of her with a sadistic smile.

Lux watched as something behind the pillars started to move and a big shadow was formed. "Uhh… Riven?" Riven ignored her as she continued talking to the shadows. "Riven, I think we should move." Lux watched as the shadow started to shake. "I think I'll stand in a safer distance." Lux walked away from where Riven was standing.

"Lux! Look what I found!" Amumu came running towards her. For once he was not crying.

"What do you have there?" Lux mumbled as Amumu placed the device on the floor.

"It's that thing the summoners use when someone dies."

Lux nodded her head in understanding. "How did you find this?"

"AGH!" Lux and Amumu turned to see Riven lying on the floor with a giant rock over her.

… "An enemy has been slain."

"Amumu!" Lux said in exasperation.

"Sorry, I thought it fit the mood."

…

"I am the queen on the throne, and nobody can say anything else, because I'm the queen on the throne!" Cassiopeia sang as she sat herself on her self-proclaimed throne.

Cassiopeia turned her gaze to the teddy bear Katarina 'gave' her. "What would I do without you Mr. Snufflepocalypse?"

"Ahem." Cassiopeia hissed and turned to see who dared interrupt her. "Cassiopeia ma'am, I come with a message for you." Talon came in the room holding out a letter.

Talon stood motionless as Cassiopeia approached him with obvious excitement in her eyes. "Is it for me? Is it? Is it? You know what? I don't care, I'm taking the letter anyway." Cassiopeia squealed as she grabbed the letter and slithered to her chair.

Talon only sighed. "I don't get paid enough for this." He mumbled.

Cassiopeia read through the content of the letter. "It's from Katarina! Aww, I can't believe she cares about me so much! She's the best sister I could think of."

Talon looked away. "Of course."

"I'll write a letter back to her! To show her that I care just as much."

"I don't think she would appreciate that-"

"Oh, what do you know Talon? This is a thing between sisters!" Cassiopeia said in all seriousness. "I will have to ask you to leave, for this is an important and private letter."

Talon nodded his head. "I understand ma'am."

"Hey Talon, Talon look at this! Katarina wrote the last letter in cursive!"

Talon could only sigh.

…

"Okay, I think we did a passable job." Lux said as she and Amumu walked out of a room.

"You really think those bandages will be useful?"

Lux stopped and chanced a look back into the room. There on a bed was a badly bruised and bleeding Riven poorly wrapped up in bandages. "…She's not bleeding as much as she was before."

Amumu sniffed. "Is this all my fault?" before Lux could comfort him, he burst out crying and ran away.

Lux huffed. "Great, I'm alone again. Might as well grab a late lunch while I'm at it."

…

Katarina paced around her room frantically. "Okay, calm down. There's nothing wrong. That stupid whore of a sister is probably too stupid to pick up a quill and write. Nothing more. I'm sure she's taking her fucking sluttish time writing it down… If I find out that stupid bird didn't give her then message then tomorrow's lunch is completely secured."

Bam!

Katarina stopped her pacing and turned to see what dared interrupt her thinking. To her surprise, lunch- uh, I mean the bird- slammed itself against the window.

Katarina grabbed the bird, which squeaked loudly, and tore the letter from its leg.

"_Dear Katarina, _

_Oh, it's been so long since I've last written a letter to you. I remember the time when we were kids you would always try to send a letter to me but somehow they always almost ended up hitting me in the face. You had such a terrible aim as a kid."_

"There was nothing wrong with my aim you idiot, you were the target."

"_Anyway I read your letter and I must say I never thought someone like you would be in love!"_

"…What?"

_To think it would be a Demacian like Lux! Though I must say, you do have good taste. And don't worry; I completely support the forbidden love the two of you share! Oh I'm so excited to be part of this!"_

"What the fuck is this bitch talking about?" Katarina growled.

"_You have to give me more information about your progress with her! I will not stand with such small details. I DEMAND more details!" _

It took all of Katarina's will not to rip the paper apart… or go all the way to Noxus to rip her sister apart.

"_But enough of that for now. I am so happy that you got me that teddy bear! Guess what? No, don't bother guessing. I'm going to tell you anyway! I called him Mr. Snufflepocalypse!"_

Katarina stared at the letter in front of her blankly. "… She butchered Fluffy."

"_By the way, did you read the discovery Heimerdinger made?"_

"If it's about how to torture snakes then I'll be more than happy to read it."

"_Did you know that sleeping with a teddy bear gives off the same effects as sleeping with people? So that means when I sleep with Mr. Snufflepocalypse, it's like I'm sleeping with someone! Weird, right?_

_Anyway, I hope to hear from you again. Sincerely, Cassiopeia."_

All notions of thought stopped in Katarina's head when she read the end of the letter. "…Where is that blonde Demacian?!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. My teachers have been throwing things at me left and right, but I managed to escape their torture! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Lux looked out of the window of her room in wonder. "It's getting dark really fast outside… I feel so lonely without everyone else around… Maybe I should go to sleep? That way I get to meet Rainbow Panda and Magical Unicorn!" Lux said excitedly.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Open the door Lux!" A loud voice said behind the door.

Lux's face furrowed in confusion. "Leona?" Lux walked over to the door and opened it, only to be lifted up into the air. "Leona, stop! I'm scared of heights."

"Leave her alone. We have come to spend some time with her, not scare to her death."

Leona pouted. "You're no fun Kayle. You should loosen up!"

Lux held her aching head and blinked. "Kayle is here?" She looked towards the door to see not only Kayle and Leona but Ezreal and Fizz as well. "Hello everybody, how are you all doing? Where are my manners? Please-"

"PARTY!" Fizz screamed running into Lux's room.

"Hey! You can't go to her room uninvited. It's rude!" Ezreal shouted running in Lux's room.

"Both of you, calm down! Where are your manners?!" Leona shouted slamming the door wide open.

"…Come in?" Lux only stared at them making a mess in her room.

Kayle was mentally counting down numbers in her head. "By the almighty, give me the strength not to murder them all." She growled as she entered the room.

Lux only blinked. Just as she was about to enter the room, she felt a tug on her pants. She looked down to see a sniffling Amumu. "Can I join?"

"Of course you can, Amumu. There's no need to ask." Lux smiled at him as he walked in.

…

Katarina was wondering around the halls. "Where the fuck does that Demacian live? Can't she leave a post on her door that says: 'Blonde Demacian over here. Katarina, my bed is ready for you!' But no, she has to be a fucking brat who hides her door!"

Katarina stopped walking and stood in front of a door that was ajar. Light pooled out of the opening. Katarina raised her eyebrow in question. "Now who the fuck lives here?" She crept into the room and saw a giant picture of Kayle on the wall. "What the fuck? Does she fucking worship herself?" Katarina shook her head. "Egotistic fuck."

Katarina continued walking only to suddenly stop in her place. "Wait a minute… I'm in the west wing, which means there's no fucking way Kayle lives here. But if she doesn't live here, then who does?" Katarina spun around and reentered the room. She looked around the entire room. Sure enough there were pictures of Kayle all over the wall and on a mirror. Katarina's eyes widened at the right side of the room. There on the side was a fucking altar. "…I have to get the fuck out of here. NOW!" Katarina ran out of the room.

Just as Katarina left, Morgana walked out of the bathroom. She stopped and looked around the area, then closed the door. She walked over to the altar and got down on her knees. "Dear sister, please love me, your little sister… LOVE ME!"

…

Kayle involuntarily shivered. Lux looked at her friend in worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry." Kayle muttered. 'It's a chill. Nothing more than a chill.'

"Attention, everyone! I SAID ATTENTION, EVERYONE!" Leona shouted.

"We heard you the first time!" Fizz and Ezreal shouted back.

"Anyway, since today no one is here to protect- I mean stop Lux from doing something bad- I mean fun, we shall all hear her say something she always wanted to do but couldn't." Leona said grinning and pointing at Lux, who looked surprised.

"Something I always wanted to do but couldn't?" Lux thought to herself. Lux looked down and bit her lip. "Well, there was something I always wanted to do, but mother, father and Garen wouldn't allow me." Everyone looked at Lux with rapt attention. Amumu sat with wide eyes. Kayle stopped muttering to herself. "I guess I always wanted to…" Fizz bit his nails in anticipation. Ezreal and Leona leaned closer. Lux closed her eyes then opened them wide. "I always wanted to stay up past my bed time!" Lux said proudly.

…

'So innocent!' They all thought at once.

"Lux, come here! Let Aunt Leona corrupt your soul!" Leona proclaimed, bursting in fake tears.

"Back demon, back!" Ezreal hissed.

"Protect the uncorrupted one!" Fizz shouted as he and Amumu stood guard over Lux.

Kayle grabbed her head and groaned. "Is it possible to get any worse than this?"

Just then the door was kicked open and there stood Irelia. "I heard the word 'corruption'! Watch me as I slay this monster Ionian style! Aiyayayayaya!" She screamed as she ran in the room.

"Oh my God!" Taric walked into the room squealing. "The décor of this room is simply fabulous! Girl, you got a thing going on! Oh my God, is this a slumber party? Irelia dear, I sooo have to do your hair, girl! Let's get this party started!" He squealed as he skipped into the room.

Riven coughed as she walked in. "Yeah… uh… hi?"

Kayle looked on blankly at the mass of people. "This is madness."

Lux looked confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

…

Katarina was walking down the halls again. "How hard can it be to find one fucking little blonde girl?! I mean, come on! I've been wondering around the halls and I don't hear a fucking squeak! How is that even possible?"

Katarina stopped moving and looked to the far right. Sure enough, there was a large ruckus coming out of one of the rooms. Lights could be seen flashing from the crack between the door and the floor. "What the fuck?" Katarina's eye twitched. "My assassin senses are telling me that the little Demacian is in there."

… Or it could have been her hormones.

…

"Okay Kayle, it's your turn. If you had to choose between risking your life by saving the world and going to the deepest parts of hell or befriending your sister, which would you choose?"

"Hell it is." Kayle stated blankly.

Leona winced. "Ouch! Brutal! Okay next we have Riven. If you had to choose someone in this circle to kiss, who would it be?"

Riven gulped as she looked at Lux who was talking with Taric. Riven grabbed a glass of and drank the liquid all down.

"Wow Riven, just wow." Leona said as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, next we have Irelia! If you had to-"

Irelia drank the glass before Leona could finish. "Done."

"Hey, that's mean! Ah screw it! Next it's your turn Taric!"

Taric turned to Leona. "We're still playing this game? I forgot what it was."

"I ask questions. If you answer then your turn is done, but if you choose not to, you drink!"

Taric rolled his eyes. "Like whatever. Ask your question. Lux here is telling me what nail polish color compliments my eyes."

"Okay Taric, if you had to choose between saving us all or saving your gems, what will it be?" Leona challenged.

Tarics eyes narrowed. "Are the gems my newest collection?"

Leona shrugged. "Why not?"

Taric's eyes widened. "My gems for you people? No offense, but a guy has to look fabulous no matter the situation."

"Look fabulous or like a royal clown?" Ezreal taunted.

"Oh, like you're one to talk, mister 'my artifacts are so important that I can't go to the bathroom'?!"

"Hey, that was one time!" Ezreal shouted.

"Stop everyone! It's finally Lux's turn." Leona said with a crazy grin. "Now little Lux, if you had to choose who is the prettiest person in the league of legends, who would you choose?"

Lux stopped stunned. "But everyone here is pretty!"

"Aww, stop it Lux! You're making me blush." Taric said hiding his face.

Kayle grabbed a bottle and chugged it down to wash away the image.

Leona narrowed her eyes. "Sorry Lux, but you have to say who you think is the prettiest."

Lux closed her eyes. "I think… I think Katarina is really pretty."

Taric blanched. "You choose her over me?!"

Kayle was choking on her second bottle. "The satanic demon?!"

"But she really is pretty! And I'm sure deep down she's a great person." Lux said in a caring tone.

Amumu burst out in tears. "Lux is hypnotized by the demon!"

"Hey guys, I just thought of a funny joke!" Leona said with a grin.

"This better be funny." Irelia grumbled.

"What do they call it when a Noxian has sex with a Demacian?" Before anyone could answer Leona bursted out. "Rape!"

Ezreal looked at Leona with a 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' look.

Irelia grimaced. "Thank God I'm neither then."

Riven looked confused. 'So I can't do anything with Lux?'

Kayle dropped her third bottle and grabbed her head. "Why the hell did I drink three bottles of Graggodca?"

Fizz and Amumu winced. "Three bottles? Are you trying to lose all your memories?"

Lux on the other hand looked down right horrified. "Rape?"

Leona had a creepy look in her eyes. "Yes Lux. Know that in every corner someone is watching and lying in wait, ready to pounce on you. She's there hiding in the shadows waiting. She'll grab you from out of the dark, hold you down, then place her hands on your body and say-"

BAM!

Leona was knocked out by a bottle of Graggodca.

Kayle got up with slow and uneven movements. She grabbed Leona by the arm and dragged her body out of the room. "Don't worry, I'll get this drunk to her room." Kayle bumped into the door. "Oops, sorry there."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna leave." Ezreal got up and left.

"This was fun darling. Let's do it again sometime!" Taric giggled and dragged Irelia. "I still didn't do your hair!"

"Bye Lux!" Fizz and Amumu ran out.

Riven walked over to Lux and looked down. "Umm… I'm glad we were able to talk and meet up like this. Goodnight Lux."

"Goodnight Riven, don't be a stranger!"

As soon as Riven left, Lux turned around and looked at her room which was a complete mess. "…I'll take care of it tomorrow." Lux said with a nod. "Oh, but before I sleep I need my milk!" Lux walked out of her room and into the hall, not knowing that a set of green eyes followed her all the way.

…

"Now that I have my milk, I can go to sleep with no worries!" Lux practically bounced with each step… until her eyes met the dark soundless hall. "This is kind of creepy being the only person in a dark hallway." Lux gulped as she remembered Leona's words. 'Someone's watching you in the dark.' She shook her head and closed her eyes in concentration. "Leona's being silly. No one is stalking me." Lux opened her eyes only to see two green eyes looking right at her.

"… Mommy!" Lux whimpered.

Katarina grabbed Lux by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall, her mischievous and sinister green eyes staring down at Lux's frightened blue eyes. "Now listen here, little Demacian. I've been looking for you all night. Just close your eyes and this will be all over soon." Katarina whispered in Lux's ear.

'Oh no no no no! I'm going to get raped by Katarina!' Lux felt Katarina's hand, the one that wasn't restraining her arms, start to move down her body. 'No I can't!'

'Great, now that the little brat is subdued I can knock her out and take her to my bed. Easy task. No problem.'

Lux felt Katarina loosen her hold slightly. 'Okay, I can get out of this if I think calmly. If I don't make any sudden movements, she'll let her guard down.'

Lux stiffened as Katarina's hand started to move up again. 'Calm down, calm down. You can do it. All you have to do is calm down.' Lux watched Katarina as she leaned her face close to her. 'Now!'

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lux screamed at the top of her lungs.

Katarina moved back startled. "Wha-?" She watched as Lux continued to scream and flail her arms as she ran down the hall.

"… Did she just run away?"

…

Lux ran to her room and locked the door. She was panted wildly. "That…was…close." Lux looked around the room and locked anything that was connected to the outside world. "I think I'm safe for now." Lux looked around and smiled. "I'm free…" Lux stripped from her clothes and slight armor. She started to put on her pajamas, the ones with the magical unicorns. Lux walked over to the bed and cuddled her bear, Rainbow Panda.

Ten minutes later when Lux was fast sleep, the window started to rattle. A clattering noise could be heard, then a click sound. "There we go." The window sled open and Katarina jumped in the room. She looked around until her eyes landed on Lux and she grinned. "There you are! Now there's nowhere to hide, little Demacian!" She pulled back the covers of the bed and paused as she looked at Lux's pajamas. "Unicorns, really?" Katarina looked down at her own pajamas: A black tang top and black shorts. "…Mine are definitely cooler."

Katarina slowly sneaked into the bed and grabbed Lux by the waist and pulled her towards her. Katarina looked at Rainbow Panda with annoyance. "Sorry buddy, but tonight she's my teddy bear." Katarina reached out and threw the teddy bear across the room.

Lux unconsciously reached for something to grab and furrowed her brows when she got nothing. Katarina rolled her eyes but shifted Lux so that she was facing her. Lux paused her movements then cuddled up against Katarina, who in turn rolled her eyes again but tightened her grip on Lux. Katarina placed her head on Lux's and smelled her hair. 'Vanilla? Hmm… not bad.'

Lux snuggled closer to Katarina. 'I like strawberries.' She muttered in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lux was skipping in a field filled with flowers and rainbows. 'I wonder where Magical Unicorn and Rainbow Panda are? Could it be that they have been kidnapped by the evil macaroni clan? I must save them!'

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lux groaned at the noise. 'I'm not getting up, never.' She cuddled to Katarina.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Katarina growled at the noise. "Whoever it is better fuck off before I go there and beat them up with a fucking stick." She grumbled as she drew Lux's body closer to her.

"…Lux, can you please open the door?" A quite voice asked.

Lux shifted in the bed. "I don't want to…" She muttered.

"Fine, I'll do it." Katarina got off the bed with a scowl and walked towards the door.

"Thank you." Lux whispered dreamily.

Riven stood at the other side of the door fidgeting. 'Now is my chance to tell Lux everything. I can't hold back my feelings.' She mumbled to herself and looked at the bouquet of flowers in her hand. Riven raised her head when she heard the door click open. 'No turning back.' "Lux, from the very beginning I've always been lo-" Riven stopped talking and looked blankly at the door.

Katarina stood there with an annoyed look on her face. "What the fuck are you doing banging on people's doors in the fucking morning? Do you think I'm some kind of fucking masochist who wakes the fuck up at this time? Next time I'm gonna knock Lux up in my room!" Katarina growled and shut the door in Riven's face.

Riven stared at the door in shock. "…Katarina? In Lux's room… in the morning?"

The door opened and Katarina walked out, glaring at Riven. "I'll take those." Katarina grabbed the bouquet of flowers and slammed the door again.

Riven's shock and confusion intensified. "Wait, does that mean Katarina and Lux are…"

…

"Fucking piece of shit, waking me up at this time..." Katarina grumbled as she walked over to the bed. "What's with the fucking flowers?" She scowled at them then tossed them on a chair. "What the hell does she think she's doing, giving flowers to MY property?!" Katarina seethed as she laid on the bed.

Katarina froze at the sound of a yawn. 'Damn it!' Katarina quickly hid beneath the bed.

Lux gingerly woke up and looked around her room. "It's a beautiful morning. I'll take a shower before fixing my room up."

Katarina laid beneath the bed with her mouth hanging open as Lux started to strip. 'By the love of all that's good in this world, please stop me from pouncing.' Katarina's eyes widened as Lux kept stripping at a slow rate. 'Hurry the fuck up! I have hormones!'

Lux stopped before pulling down her pants and looked around. "I have this odd feeling that I'm being watched." She shivered at the thought. If she had turned and looked down the bed she would have noticed a pair of lust filled green eyes.

'Fuck this, I'll enjoy the show!' Lux pulled her pants and underwear down at once and stood there in all her naked glory. Katarina breathed deeply. 'Calm down. Remember, she's just a little Demacian who's here to fill your needs… Not those needs!' Katarina growled at her own perverted thoughts.

Lux walked over to the bed and placed her clothes on top of it. Katarina internally swore as Lux's underwear fell on the floor next to her. Lux leaned down to get it and looked beneath the bed. "It's kind of dusty down here." Lux frowned before turning and walking towards the bathroom.

"Made it…" Katarina said as she dropped down from the ceiling. She turned to leave but then heard the rush of water coming from the bathroom. "…I'm sure it won't hurt to peek." Katarina declared as she opened the door. Lux's back was to her as the water poured down on her.

'Okay, this is good. Nothing bad… I am so getting a closer look.' Katarina sneaked slowly to where Lux was, unaware of the soap Lux accidently dropped on the floor. 'Just a little mo- shit!' Katarina slipped on the soap and crashed into Lux.

"Eeep!" Lux screeched as she was slammed onto the wall of the shower, she felt a pair of hands on her, one on her breast and the other on her ass. Lux froze as strands of red hair were matted on her shoulder because of the shower. 'There's no way it's her.'

Katarina coughed behind her. "I can explain…" She breathed deeply and accidently squished her hands. "…Just give me a moment."

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lux screamed at the top of her lungs.

…

Kayle's eyes snapped open and she got up with a start. She grabbed her head and groaned in agony. "Why did I drink that much Graggodca?" Kayle winced as she massaged her temples.

Kayle looked in front of her and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened when she noticed that she wasn't wearing her armor. She was in only her underclothes, which consisted of a red t-shirt and her necklace. She looked around the room and gaped. 'Why is this room filled with pictures of me?'

Kayle stiffened as she felt a shift of movement on the bed. She tried to calm her breathing as the figure on the bed next to her started to awaken.

'It's okay Kayle, you were really drunk last night. You can explain yourself to the person. It might be awkward but you must have faith in your ability to stay calm and relax. This way the person will hopefully be calm and understand your situation.'

Kayle turned as she felt the person next to her sit up. "Excuse me, bu-" The words died in Kayle's mouth as the naked figure of her sister turned to her.

"You were really wild last night Kayle. You just stumbled here and attacked me… although I really enjoyed it." Morgana purred as she cuddled to her pale sister. "What do you want to do now Kayle? Do you want to bind me down again?"

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Kayle shouted as she ran out of the room as fast as she could.

…

Lux whimpered as she was tossed onto the bed while Katarina straddled her. The only thing between them was a towel Lux barely managed to get around while Katarina dragged her out of the bathroom.

"Was that so fucking hard? I told you to shut your mouth and you yelled like I was about to fucking rape you! …Okay I guess that's not too impossible." Katarina mumbled to herself.

"Umm… Can I change please?" Lux asked.

Katarina glared at her. "You think I want you to change? Maybe I want you naked!" She growled.

"LUX! We heard shouting coming from your room. Are you alright?!" Leona shouted with concern.

Katarina covered Lux's mouth. "Tell them that you're fine and nothing is wrong." Katarina demanded.

Lux nodded her head and was about to speak until the door broke down.

"Oh there you are Lux, we're glad you're fine…" Leona stopped as she saw the scene in front of her. There on the bed, Lux was splayed naked with only the towel covering her while Katarina straddled her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"This is exactly what it looks like!" Katarina blurted out.

"Lux, are you alright? We heard you scre- Oh my god!" Ezreal immediately covered his eyes with his hands.

Riven stood there in shock as she stared at Lux. "…whoa."

"Oh my god! Girl, I so did not know Katarina was banging you! Why didn't you tell us? You know I am completely open-minded. I thought you had more trust in me!" Taric started to cry.

Katarina blew up. "All of you get the fuck out of here before I shove my knife down all your fucking throats! Can't you people leave me to fuck her in peace?!"

…

"I think I'll be waiting outside." Ezreal said quickly. Riven quickly followed him out.

"Will you look at that? The sun is so bright!" Leona walked out of the room.

"For all it's worth, I think you two look cute together… And I still think purple brings out my eyes." Taric said before running out.

Katarina slammed her head on the bed. "Not fuck her! I mean fuck her up! No I mean- ugh! Forget it! Go and change while I clear things up with these idiots!" Katarina got off of Lux and walked out of the room.

Lux sighed as she walked over to the drawers. "Could today get any more hectic and confusing?"

Taric came inside the room and sat down on the bed. "Do you think I should wear a normal bra or a push up bra? I want it to be natural but also I want people to check me out and say, 'Dang, that Taric is so sexy!' And all the guys would swoon and be all like, 'I wish my boyfriend was that fine!' and all the girls would be giving me all those bitchy looks and say, 'He is like so taking away all the attention! I wish I was that fabulous!' So, what do you think?" Taric asked with hope is his eyes.

"…How about you try a normal bra for now?" Lux asked with hesitance.

"I knew I could count on you! Come on, we'll paint our nails!" Taric squealed with glee.

"Can I at least wear some clothes?" Lux asked still covering herself with a towel, clearly uncomfortable.

"Girl, wearing clothes is so last season! But if you want to be a prude, then fine." Taric said with exaggeration.

Lux sighed as she took out her clothes. "Don't worry girl, if somebody tries to check you out I'll be all like, 'Oh no, you didn't! Girl, Katarina so hit that!'" Lux groaned as she slammed her head on the wall.

…

After Lux changed, she had a long conversation with Taric…

"I still think hot pink suits me more than mild pink." He stated.

Before Lux could answer, her 'repaired' door was kicked down by Katarina. "I explained the situation to them." She said with a smirk.

Lux let out a relieved sigh. "Maybe that calmed them down."

Leona rushed into the room. "Honestly Lux, you could have told us from the beginning!" Before Lux could answer, Leona beat her to it. "You know I wouldn't tell anyone that you and Katarina are in a relationship!"

"…What?" Lux asked confused.

"I never knew Katarina could be so romantic! I mean after she saved you from the wolves when you were defenseless, how she carried you all the way here! And after that you shared a romantic night!" Leona let out a sheepish grin.

"I repeat, what?"

Ezreal walked in scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, we heard everything. How the both of you kept it secret so that there wouldn't be a bigger problem between Noxus and Demacia. Though I must say the both of you did very well in concealing your feelings for one another, I guess all that tension in the air was sexual tension."

Lux looked horrified. "But that's not-"

BAM!

They all turned their attention to the broken wall. "Great, now I have to fix that too." Lux whined.

Kayle stood up from the debris and looked around frantically. Her eyes landed on Lux. Shw rushed over and grabbed her. "I'll be taking her away."

They all stared blankly at the empty spot where Lux was sitting.

"…Son of a motherfucking bitch! I'm gonna find her and drag her ass back here!" Katarina shouted as she chased after Kayle and Lux.

Riven walked in shortly after everything. "So… What's happening?"

"Katarina is banging Lux." Taric said as he blew on his nails. "Do you guys know how long it takes for this nail polish to dry?"

…

Lux groaned as she was dragged away from her room. "Kayle, what is it? I'm sort of in a problem right now."

Kayle whipped her head to Lux. "You're in a problem? Try waking up in the morning and finding out you slept with your sister! Oh please tell me she was joking. It's impossible. It can't be!"

"No offense, but what do I have to do with anything?" Lux asked with confusion.

"I might need someone to kill me if what she says is true." Kayle stated blankly.

"What could be so bad-" Lux stopped talking as they ran into the 'infirmary'.

"For the last time Morgana, I don't know!" A frustrated voice seethed.

"And you call yourself a healer? Come on Soraka, at least try!" Morgana growled.

"Morgana, you told me that you and Kayle did it last night. It's impossible for you to be pregnant! I should know, I'm a healer!" Soraka said with obvious annoyance. "Furthermore, it's impossible for two females to have a child."

Kayle burst in the room. "You're one hundred percent sure that she's not pregnant?"

"Yes Kayle I'm sure." Soraka said as she massaged her temples.

"She's lying! I feel it in my stomach. I am carrying Kayle's child." Morgana growled.

Kayle looked like she was about to faint. "I can't believe it. My sister of all people is carrying my child!"

Lux walked into the room and touched Kayle's shoulder. "Kayle, calm down. It's impossible for Morgana to have your child."

BAM!

The door was kicked open by Katarina. "There you are! What the hell is going on here?" Katarina glared at Kayle, Morgana, and Soraka.

"Morgana is under the impression that Kayle impregnated her because she was intimate with her last night." Lux explained.

Katarina blinked and waited until the news registered. "Wahahaha! You banged your own sister?! What a fucking idiot! This is hilarious!" Katarina clutched her stomach and howled in laughter.

"Keep laughing assassin! Wait for the day when you sleep with someone and impregnate them unknowingly!" Kayle said with anger dripping in her voice.

Soraka growled. "I'm telling you people it's impossible for two girls to-"

Katarina stopped laughing and stared at Kayle. "…You're fucking with me right? If I sleep with someone they become pregnant? As in carrying my child pregnant? As in holding a miniature me in their womb?"

"Yes Katarina, that is what it means to be pregnant." Kayle said with annoyance.

"And this is why I am here! I want our child to be well and healthy. Now do a checkup Soraka!" Morgana growled.

"Fine! I'll do a check up and prove that you are a healthy woman without a child in your womb!"

"Umm…" They all turned to Katarina who looked hesitant. "Can you please do a checkup on Lux… I might have gone overboard…" She trailed off.

…

No one dared to talk as silence filled the whole room. Lux was in a state of shock. Kayle looked at Katarina with disgust. Morgana was too busy laughing and Soraka started to breathe deeply.

"You know what, I don't know and I don't care! Both of you come to my room and do the checkup." Soraka said as she dragged both Lux and Morgana to the examination room. "And the two of you stand outside and reflect on what you did!"

Kayle and Katarina stood outside in silence.

"So… If it's a boy can I name your son incest?" Kayle glared at Katarina who smirked at her.

"If it's a boy for you, I'll make sure his name is rape!" Katarina whistled.

"Touché."


	6. Chapter 6

**I ****apologise**** for the really long delay. I now present to all of you Chapter 6! In order to make up for my tardiness****,**** I am currently working on ****C****hapter 7.**

**In order to show you all how much I love you, I made this chapter longer. XD**

Lux looked around the room curiously. "Did you change the place, Soraka? I think the decor has changed a bit."

"Yes I did, just a few things like- Hey! Stop touching that!" Soraka slapped Morgana's hand away from the tray.

"Well, maybe if you stop taking your sweet time talking about furniture and prove that I have a child in my womb and that it's Kayle's, I would gladly be on my way!" Morgana said as she played with a syringe. "Now, what would you be?"

"Don't touch that!"

Lux watched blankly as Morgana and Soraka wrestled for the syringe. "I wonder what Kayle and Katarina are doing... I sincerely doubt they're reflecting on their actions."

How right you are, Lux.

…

"And then BAM! No explanation, no warning, nothing! All she said was 'Kayle, last night was amazing and I'm sure our child will be happy with you as the father!" Kayle whined miserably as she slammed her head on the counter.

Graves nodded his head miserably. "I know how that feels... well not the being a father part. I was a young adventurer back in the day. I was going to get married to my childhood sweetheart, and then boom! 'Sorry Graves, I found a bigger, stronger man!'" He slammed his head on the counter.

"...Okay seriously, why the hell am I here?" Sivir eyed the bar with great distaste.

Katarina merely shrugged. "Oi Singed! Get them another round! They look more messed up than me when I have to spend time with Cassiopeia when she's drunk! Trust me, that bitch is bad."

Singed rolled his eyes as he placed another 'poison nectar' in front of Kayle, who downed it immediately. "Hey Singed, what the fuck are you doing here? Don't you have a life or something?"

Before Singed could reply, Kayle butted in. "You know Singed, you're a good guy! Don't ever become a father... or a mother, or anything to do with kids... unless you want to be! That would be a great commitment if you are truly ready and hoping to be one!"

"...I'll keep that in mind." Singed said as he cleaned a glass.

"And remember never to fall in love with your childhood sweetheart! She or he will dump you!" Graves shouted.

"...The advice is appreciated."

"Unlike me, who was forced into such a commitment without my own thoughts and heart considered! If it's a boy, I'm gonna name him after you!" Kayle declared.

Singed narrowed his eyes. "Listen, that's great and all-"

"And even if its a girl, I'll still name her after you!"

"Katarina, stop your drunk friends from talking or I'll pull all my hair out." Singed said, glaring at the extremely loud angel and the equally loud gunner.

Katarina looked at Singed confused. "You're already bald. Are you gonna pull the hair out of your ass?"

Singed closed his eyes. 'You can do this, just breathe...'

"Oi, baldilocks! How long do I have to wait for a drink?" Katarina growled.

"I'm sobering up! You have to get me another drink!" Graves demanded.

"I don't wanna have kids!"

"This place is probably filled with diseases!" Sivir looked the place up and down. "Why would someone of my status even be here?"

BOOM!

All the occupants of the bar turned their attention to the broken down door where a figure loomed. "Have any of you drunk idiots seen Ashe?! I followed her here all the way from the Freljord, but I cant find her!" Sejuani shouted in a very loud voice.

Before anyone could reply, the entire room filled with an unpleasant aroma. They looked only to see Singed throwing chemicals on the floor.

Graves's eyes widened. "Oh shit! Everybody clear out!" He ran towards the exit.

"Hey! What the fuck?! I didn't get a drink yet!" Katarina shouted as she was pulled out of the bar by Kayle.

"That's your biggest worry?!" Sivir asked in disbelief as she fled the bar.

BOOM!

The bar blew up just as Singed got out. He grumpily walked away. "In case any of you idiots don't get it, this means I'm going back to Zuan and away from you nut jobs!"

"... He could have just put a sign saying 'closed'." Kayle mumbled.

"Time to face the music, you incestuous fuck. Who knows, you might get lucky and not be a daddy." Katarina said, walking towards the direction of the infirmary.

"But Soraka has not called us about the results." Kayle said confused.

"No she didn't, but think of it this way, they might be doing 'physicals'. You know, when they remove their clothes to check their bodies." Katarina said with a chuckle and a lecherous look in her eyes.

"...You are one sick creature." Kayle said in disgust.

"Yeah, save your righteousness speech to someone who doesn't know you banged your own sister." Katarina waved her off.

"Ahem!" Kayle and Katarina turned to see Sejuani glaring at them. "Have either of you seen Ashe?"

"Pfft! Did she run away before you could bang her in the Freljord?"

Kayle sighed. "No Sejuani, we have not seen Ashe around." 'For good reason too.'

"Very well. I shall go and look for her around the institute." Sejuani walked away from the two.

"Is there a reason why you are looking for her?" Kayle asked curiously.

Katarina snorted. "You mean she has another reason to chase after Ashe besides to bang her?"

"Do you only think about sex?" Kayle asked in disbelief. Katarina's eyes gleamed at the question. "That was a rhetorical question. I do not want nor need an answer." Kayle said quickly.

"Aww, and here I thought I would tell you about all the positions I was going to do that little Demacian in after the results come out. She probably won't be able to move from the bedroom, so I'm afraid only I can indulge you with the details."

"Are you two done talking about your sex lives?" Sejuani asked annoyed. "I am looking for Ashe to remind her that I am the true leader of the Freljord!" She shouted before walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, ice brain! Let me give you some advice about mating!" Katarina shouted as she ran after Sejuani.

"Please stop talking." Kayle pleaded with Katarina.

"See, all you have to do is corner Ashe in a room and then show her how you rule the Freljord." Katarina said suggestively.

"Please shut up."

"Remember, if she refuses you and tries to push you away that is considered rape... So if you want to show her your rule, do it in a private area where no one can hear her call out for help."

"This is wrong and immoral." Kayle mumbled.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Sejuani seethed. Katarina opened her mouth to answer but Kayle covered it. "I will have Ashe right where I want her once I get my hands on her. Mark my words she's mine!"

"... For once its not me who made it awkward." Katarina grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will be checking out- I mean checking on the little Demacian." Katarina continued her stroll down the hall.

Kayle sighed and rubbed her head. "Might as well face the music."

"Where are the both of you going?" Sejuani narrowed her eyes at them.

"None of your fucking business! I already gave you mating advice, what else do you fucking want?"

"We are going to the infirmary to check on Lux and my sister. You are welcome to join us if you wish, it's most probable that Ashe would be there since she's friends with both Lux and Soraka." Kayle explained.

That was all the information Sejuani needed as she followed the two to the infirmary.

…

Soraka once again started to breath deeply and count to ten. "Morgana, how many times must I explain to you that this device is not lying? It merely senses what is inside the body, and so far there is no indication that there is a child."

"LIES!"

Lux covered her ears. "Morgana, please calm down. Soraka is right. Even if you were pregnant, it would be impossible for signs to show from the very first day."

"The only reason you're siding with Soraka is because she told you you weren't pregnant!" Morgana said with a scowl.

"Katarina and I did not have sex! How many times must I tell you that?" Lux said exasperated.

"You and Katarina had sex?" Soraka, Lux, and Morgana turned their attention to the door where a slightly confused - yet amused - Ashe stood.

"No Ashe, we did not have sex. As a matter of fact, I still have no idea why she was in my room." Lux wrinkled her face in thought.

"Because she wanted to have sex with you?" Morgana asked.

"I highly doubt she wanted to have sex with me... Why are we talking about this anyway? It is a rather inappropriate subject to converse about." Lux fidgeted uncomfortably.

Ashe decided to spare Lux some torment and turned her attention to Morgana. "Is there a certain reason you are here?"

"I am pregnant with Kayle's child!" Morgana announced proudly.

"I see... Congratulations are in order?" Ashe looked at Soraka confused. She merely shook her head.

"Ashe, I hope you'll excuse us but Morgana and Lux are about to do a physical and I do not wish for them to be distracted." Ashe arched her brow. "...I must use other means to prove that Morgana is not pregnant."

"Please continue, don't let me stop you." Ashe walked out of the room and was about to wander around the halls.

"ASHE!"

Ashe froze at the voice. 'You have got to be kidding me. Did she really follow me all the way from the Freljord?'

"Ashe, I know you are here somewhere!"

'So she doesn't know where I am exactly.' Ashe mused. She quickly glanced down the hall and cursed. 'The closest room is too far away. She'll catch me if I go that way.' Ashe opened the infirmary door and walked in.

"...Ashe, what are you doing here?" Lux asked confused and unsure.

Ashe turned and looked at Lux and Morgana. "Well, look at you two! You didn't waste time when stripping."

Lux's face turned red as she tried to cover herself. "Please stop staring." She whimpered.

Morgana on the other hand wasn't bothered in the least. "Yeah, yeah, we're naked. What's the big deal? Why are you still here? This place is meant for pregnant women examinations."

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Morgana." Soraka said with a sigh.

Ashe looked towards the exit. She could definitely hear footsteps. "Well, this is a perfect opportunity! You see for some time I have been wondering about myself and this is the perfect time!"

Lux's confused face dawned with realisation. "You're pregnant?"

"Wait, wait. Let me guess, you are under the assumption that Sejuani is the father, am I right?" Soraka asked sarcastically. 'Ashe has more common sense than Morgana and Lux combined, so surely-'

"Yes, I believe that is so." Ashe said confidently.

"...I really need medicine." Soraka said as she reached towards the cabinet.

"Soraka, that's the third one this past ten minutes. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lux asked concerned.

"I wonder whose fault that is?" Soraka growled.

"That doesn't matter. Come on, archer. Join the 'We Are Pregnant' club." Morgana said with a grin.

Soraka let her head fall into her hands. "I don't care anymore."

…

Katarina looked at the infirmary door in annoyance. "Why the fuck is it locked?"

Kayle leaned towards the door and narrowed her eyes at the sign. "'A physical is currently taking place. Please wait until the procedure is done, then you will be attended to.' I guess we did come at an inappropriate time."

"Fuck time! That little Demacian is naked in there! She's begging me to break in there and take her from the-"

"That's enough information, thank you very much." Kayle interrupted.

"We do not have time for this! If Ashe is in there, I must remind her where her place is!" Sejuani growled as she kicked the door.

"Ha! Two against one! Fuck you and your thoughts! We are going in." Both Katarina and Sejuani charged at the door.

BAM!

Katarina laughed as the door broke down. "Success! Now where is she? … There we go!" Katarina wolf whistled. "Hey blondie, turn around!"

Lux froze and looked behind her. There stood Kayle, who was respectfully looking away; Sejuani, who snorted before turning her head to the side; and last but not least, was the last person she wanted to see. Katarina was checking her out like she was a piece of meat.

"K-K-Ka-Katarina?!" Lux asked in disbelief and fear.

Katarina wolf whistled. "To think, I've been missing out on this!"

"AAAHHHHH!" Lux screamed as she ran into a curtained room.

Katarina chuckled darkly as she slowly walked towards the curtains. "Dumb girl..." She walked in the room and slid the curtains behind her. "Have fun, you two! I know I sure as hell will."

"Get away from me! Don't touch me there!"

"The fun is just starting!"

…

Kayle looked horrified while Sejuani didn't seem fazed.

"What are the both of you doing here?" Kayle and Sejuani turned to Soraka.

"Well, well Kayle. You came all the way here for me?" A voice purred.

Kayle froze as her face paled. "Morgana! Stay away from me! Don't come any closer or – For the love of all that's good, wear some clothes!"

Morgana stood in all her naked glory, scowling at her sister. "You broke in here hoping to get a peak at me, and now you want me to wear clothes? How hypocritical can you get? Dark binding!"

"Wait, listen to me, Morgana. We can work something out!"

"Poor innocent Kayle. After this session, I assure you I'll give you more than ten children."

"Somebody help me!"

…

Sejuani turned her attention away from the scene and looked at Soraka. "Where is Ashe?! I heard from these two that Ashe is here!"

"Ashe is currently changing behind those curtains, but-" Sejuani walked past Soraka and into the room Soraka pointed out to her.

Sejuani yanked the curtains open. "Ashe! How dare you run from me?! I rule the Frel-" Sejuani stopped talking and openly stared at Ashe.

Ashe turned and the smile was wiped off her face at who stood in front of her... staring at her naked body. "Well, this is awkward... do you mind looking away so that I could wear some clothes?"

Sejuani kept staring.

"...I'll take that as a yes. Well, do me a favour and close the curtains. Or maybe, you want other people to see me?"

Sejuani turned around and saw Soraka gaping at her. Sejuani blew out some air before smirking and closing the curtains.

Soraka looked around her at the chaos that has become her infirmary. She could feel the wheels in her stopping. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Soraka marched into the room that was currently occupied by Lux and Katarina. Lux was straddled by Katarina. Katarina was restraining Lux's hands with one hand while the other was... exploring. Soraka grabbed Katarina by the arm and pulled her away. "Hey! What the fuck?! I didn't do anything yet besides getting a feel!"

"Lux, please change while I deal with these... hormonal people." Lux nodded her head and immediately looked for her clothes.

Soraka stopped dragging Katarina from the room. "Please control your hormones. Now sit!" Soraka turned only to see no Katarina in sight. "What in the world?"

"Katarina, please stop staring. It's very unnerving and... is that my shirt? Katarina, please hand it back to me." Lux's voice could be heard behind the curtains.

Soraka sighed. "At least she isn't doing anything too bad."

Soraka walked over to where she could hear incredibly loud flapping. Kayle was attempting to fly down the hall but was being pulled back by Morgana's bindings "Stop... resisting... me!" Morgana shouted as she pulled harder on her bindings.

Kayle in turn started to flap her wings harder and faster. "Never!"

Soraka walked over to Morgana then pulled her by her ear. "Oww!" Morgana let go of her binding which freed Kayle... only for her to fly straight at a wall. "Oww!"

"Both of you in the infirmary, now!" Both Kayle and Morgana immediately nodded their heads. "Morgana, wear your clothes!"

Soraka walked over to the curtained room which both Ashe and Sejuani were in. "Please tell me they didn't kill each other." Soraka said wistfully.

"Very funny Sejuani, now will you please return my clothes and bow? You're acting like a spoiled child who hasn't been given candy."

"Well your majesty, I already told you that if you want your equipment they're right behind me. You'll just have to reach it... or you could admit that I am the true ruler of the Freljord."

"...Move your legs."

"What in the world?" Soraka mumbled to herself as she slid open the curtains. Her eyes landed on the scene in front of her and now she wished she didn't.

Sejuani was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room and behind her were Ashe's clothes. Speaking of Ashe, she was currently sitting on Sejuani's lap. She crossed one of her arms so that it hid her breasts while the other reached for her equipment. Sejuani simply sat with a smirk on her face.

"Sejuani, your boar is on fire." Soraka said blankly.

Sejuani bolted from her seat while her right arm wrapped around Ashe so that she wouldn't fall. "Where is Bristle?!"

Lux peaked her head into the room. "Your boar isn't here."

"Oi, Blondie! Come back here... Or if you want to stay there, bend over a little more!"

"...I'll be back."

Soraka watched with interest as Sejuani panicked and Ashe dressed herself once she was freed from Sejuani's grip.

"Now that both of you are ready, meet up with the others outside."

"But Bristle!" Sejuani shouted.

"Your boar is fine Sejuani. Meet up with the others outside."

Soraka walked out of the room and looked at the group in front of her with annoyance. Lux was hiding behind Kayle who was equally scared with a rapist looking Morgana and Katarina slowly edging towards them. Just then, Ashe walked into the room with an annoyed Sejuani behind her.

"Now that we have all gathered up, I'd like you all to listen carefully. First of all, Katarina please take a seat next to Morgana." Both of their faces wrinkled yet they complied. "Lux, you sit next to Sejuani." Lux sighed and Sejuani rolled her eyes. "Ashe and Kayle, you two sit there." Soraka watched as they all sat in their respective groups.

"Good. Now that all of you have- Katarina! Hands where I can see them!" Katarina sighed as she waved her hands in front of her.

"Okay, now that we settled that- Sejuani, put your mace down!"

Sejuani narrowed her eyes. "It's a flail, not a mace." She let it drop but not without it 'accidentally' hitting Kayle.

Soraka sighed and held her head. "This is going to be a long day."

"EEEP!"

Soraka looked up and felt her jaw go slack. Somehow in less than five seconds they all managed to switch places. Katarina was currently holding Lux down on the table, Kayle was trying to escape from the window while Morgana used her Dark bindings on her, and Ashe was running around the room with Sejuani chasing her.

"I hate my life."

...

**Hope you enjoyed and liked it! ;p **


End file.
